


Scenes [1 of 5]

by lone_lilly



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Fellatio, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's a reason she always drives. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes [1 of 5]

**Author's Note:**

> (This was posted on 04/23/2012 and then I accidentally deleted it because I shouldn't be operating heavy internets at 1:30 am.)

  


**Title:** Scenes [1 of 5]  
 **Author:** [](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lone_lilly**](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/) || [](http://onlylonelilly.livejournal.com/profile)[**onlylonelilly**](http://onlylonelilly.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** _Castle_  
 **Pairing:** Castle/Beckett  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** Set through season 4 although no real spoilers  
 **Summary:** _There's a reason she always drives._  
 **Notes** five sex scenes without a plot to call home makes a story, also fits the prompt _10\. swallow_ [here](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/32579.html)

 

 

 

I.

 

 

 

 

 

  
_it's the way you swell, slow, pushing right out your seams_   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There's a reason she always drives.

Sure, she likes being in control of the the road, the radio, the AC. The _situation_. And she likes jacking with Castle any chance she gets so that's always a plus. But she also hates, _hates_ just sitting there in the passenger seat with nothing to do with her hands, and Castle, wild fucking rogue that he thinks he is, _drives the speed limit._ In a Ferrari. On a straight shot with easy traffic.

"You're a cop," he points out when she complains for the second time that he drives like her blind grandmother.

"Homicide," she reminds him, rolling her eyes as she tugs on her seat belt, shifting in her seat. "Not traffic."

She's fidgeting. She can't help that. She's bored and without a case to preoccupy her, she has nothing to focus on but the man sitting beside her. And that's sort of the problem, isn't it? The only reason she had agreed to let him drive (his car from his house in the Hamptons) in the first place was because he'd spent almost an entire hour with her in the shower, his face buried between her thighs working her up and up until she had begged him to just fuck her already. (She wants to be too proud to admit that but... whatever. So she'd begged. She's really not all that sorry.)

But now all she can think about is the way he'd bitten into her thigh when she was still coming down off her third orgasm, the look in his eyes as she shifted in his arms, taking him inside her until the water beat cold around them. She can still feel the ghost of him there, her sex clenching indignantly against the onslaught of arousal. She wants him again. Now. Like they haven't just spent a week fucking each other raw on every flat surface of his beach house.

Bored and horny and if she was _driving_ she could put all of that energy into that but instead, she's just sitting there. In the passenger seat. With the very man she can't stop thinking about sitting beside her.

"Do you want my iPad?" he asks, glancing at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road. "You can play Angry Birds Space."

What is she? Twelve?

"I beat it already," she informs him dryly, pursing her mouth as he gapes at her. "On my iPhone."

"When?"

"Thursday."

When he stares at her blankly, she adds, "While you were napping. After we did the... thing."

The thing with her mouth and the ice cube that warranted a two hour nap from him and left her plenty of time to beat every level of the game while she lounged beside him in his bed.

"Remember?"

"You do it all wrong, you know," he whines petulantly, refusing to rise to her bait but she sees him shift in his seat, stretching his leg, and she knows he remembers very well. "You're not supposed to get it on the first try. It defeats the purpose."

She slips her hand over to stroke high up his thigh and smirks. "You want me to do it again?"

The car lurches forward as his foot slams on the accelerator and she has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing when he turns wild eyes at her. She simply arches her eyebrow, waiting as her fingers trace the inseam of his jeans.

"That wasn't what I--" he starts and then swallows, looks between her and the road nervously. "I mean. Yeah. Yes. If you want to."

Yeah, that's kind of what she thought. She releases her seatbelt, gracefully pulling her knees underneath her as she leans into him. He's tense and she digs her fingers into the muscles of his leg, massaging, blowing lightly on his ear as she nuzzles into the sensitive whorls.

"Do _you_ want me to?"

"I... want you to be happy," he answers cautiously and she rewards him, finding the length of him with her thumb, scratching him through the fabric. He's thick underneath his jeans, already hardening when she cups him and she feels an answering tug between her legs.

"I want you," she purrs, flicking her tongue against his earlobe, drawing it between her teeth so she can bite it gently. Giving him a taste of what she plans to do to him. "In my mouth."

His reaction is intense and worth every second of their four year foreplay. His hand captures hers as he draws her name out in a hiss, her last name, the one he's more accustomed to using, the one that comes out when he's not in control. She had always wondered, always fantasized before and now she knows for sure, he calls her Kate when he makes love to her. He calls her Beckett when she makes him come.

"What's the matter, Castle?" she teases, kisses the hollow spot behind his ear, shaking his hand off her own so she can move her fingers in a slow crawl up his erection to thumb his zipper down. Her hand slips into the slit in his boxers, lifts him out, hot and throbbing. Heavy. Her mouth waters remembering his taste.

"N-Nothing," he stammers, covers it with a cough. Makes her laugh with his false bravado. She's always loved what she could do to him, even before when it went nowhere. Well, that's not true is it because it got them _here_. And she loves it even more now that she knows exactly how much he wants her, can _literally_ feel the weight of it in the palm of her hand. "I just didn't realize-- I didn't think--"

"So _many_ layers," she promises him, pressing one last kiss against his neck before sinking down in his lap. She feels his groan as much as hears it when she licks up the length of her palm, trades hands so she can do her other one, fists him when she has her palms slick enough. She can feel his eyes on her, burning through her, and she likes that he wants to watch (she wants to put on a show) but if he kills them, she's going to kick his ass. "Eyes on the road, Castle."

"Sorry."

She exhales a laugh through her nose and feels him twitch in her hands as she inhales the scent of him, rich and earthy and like his too-expensive metrosexual soap. Well, she probably smells like that too doesn't she? And doesn't that thought, that her sex might smell like his, doesn't that do it hard for her.

It's her turn to make a soft noise of approval as she makes a mental note to ask him later, knows exactly the sound he'll make when she does, and she licks up the underside of his cock, her lips wrapping briefly around the middle of his shaft, the ticklish spot that makes him hum before continuing on to the swollen head.

Her hands still as she licks around the circumference of him, drawing out the tease, making him tremble and curse and smack the steering wheel as he tries to keep the car straight in their lane.

"Don't you dare wreck this car," she warns him, her breath hot and wet against him only a second before she envelopes him completely.

"Noted," he squeaks, plants his hands at ten and two, and she can just imagine his knuckles are already white with the strain of not grabbing her head and swerving off into a ditch. He likes this a little rough and that doesn't surprise her at all. Castle goes at sex the way he does everything else, all in, no patience at all unless it's toward _her_ and then he has all the time in the world to drag out every sound she's capable of making.

She gives him what he wants this time, promising herself they have plenty of time later to take it slow. Her hands tug at the base of his cock, twisting up and then back down as she takes him in as deeply as she can, breathes through the instinctive reflex to push him back out until she feels him nudge her throat, and then she starts all over. Repeats everything again, again, again until she finds a rhythm that has his hips rolling underneath her, has him swearing gibberish around her name. Castle is so noisy during sex and she thinks that would probably be pretty obnoxious if it were anyone else, but she wouldn't have him any other way. She likes knowing where he's at, likes the way she can make his words melt into moans and grunts and growls and sighs when he's close, likes the dirty things he says to her when she is.

She works him until she knows he's hovering on the edge and then she eases off him briefly, carefully, letting him catch on her mouth as her fingers drift down to caress his scrotum still tucked in his pants. "Want to come in my mouth?"

She hadn't let him before, the day with the ice. Thursday. She had worked him up into a mindless mess and then straddled him, taking him inside to ride it out. She only bothers to ask now, her face schooled into a mask of indifference so she can feel him tighten underneath her hand, feel his hips thrust forward seeking exactly that.

"Christ," he hisses, the sound bottoming out at the end as his gaze finds hers, dark and rich and honestly she thinks _she_ could come just from him looking at her like that. Speaking to her like that.

"I'll take that as a yes," she smirks, licks him from root to tip, hovers millimeters away from his shaft as she massages him. "But you can just call me Kate."


End file.
